


Study Date

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina likes the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

Gina liked the library, late at night, when no one was there. No one except her and Corey, oh, and a bored librarian somewhere back at the reception desk. Corey was there to study; Gina was mainly there to be with Corey, although she pretended to study just in case anyone walked in on them. Being alone meant she could watch Corey without any distractions. She liked the way Corey would worry her lip when she was concentrating. The way her eyes looked in the shadowed lighting of the library. The way she'd look up and smile when Gina brushed her toes against her instep. The faint blush on her cheeks when their hands met as they reached for the same book. The glow in her eyes after Gina stole a kiss before they both went back to reading. Yes Gina liked the library. It was her little secret; hers and Corey's.


End file.
